Raindrop
by Lady Snow Blood
Summary: DH. Hitomi's an assassin looking for revenge. Enter Dilandau. What happens next? plz R&R!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I'll never own Escaflowne.

I shut my eyes as the swish of his katana as it hit my mother's chest. I heard her blood fall down like raindrops on to the floor as she breathed her last. He turned briskly to me.

"Come." he commanded me. But I didn't want to go with him. That man...what was his name again? He had long blonde hair that was loosely tied up. I didn't want to go with him. He killed my mother. He might've been the same man who killed father two years ago. I don't remember. All I knew was that I didn't want to go with him.

"Come," he said again. Only this time, he took my hand and pulled me. I stubbornly shook my head, indicating my answer. He raised his eyebrows at me. I fingered my pendant which hung around my neck. My mother had given it to me only this morning, on my birthday. Another man came. He stared at the surroundings of the room.

"Allen. What have you done?" he asked the blonde man. Ah, I thought, so his name was Allen. Allen shook his head.

"I've only done what I was told to do, Gaddess: Kill Mariemeia Kanzaki and leave. But I didn't know she had a daughter. So I'm taking the girl with me."

"You killed Mariemeia Kanzaki in front of her daughter?" the man called Gaddess asked in awe. Allen shrugged.

"But that's brutal!" Gaddess insisted. Had been older at the time, I would've run away. But being only six, I decided to stay. The next thing I knew, I was sitting at the backseat of a Toyota on my way a life that would be emotionless...


	2. Introduction of Revenge

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

_(twelve years after the prologue.)_

_Jan. 01. 2071 AA_ **(A/N: Let's say that AA means 'After Atlantis') **

_I never once gave a thought about why I was trained to use a sword and other weapons ever since I was a child. Now I know. I know why he's doing all this stuff to me. He's hoping that I would be the top assassin after him. Oh, Allen, why can't you see that if I ever become what you want me to be, the first thing I would do is get revenge on my dead parents. For years, you have tried to manipulate me, saying that my father had died of illness; and that my mother was a suicidal woman who asked you to put an end to her life. _

_But it isn't true. It never was. You see, I'm not as blind as you think I am. When my training is complete, I will get my revenge on you, Allen, and the rest of the people who cooperated. I don't know who they are, but I will find out. And when I do, you will all be dead in a few minutes. _

_They had once said that a Kanzaki can kill five at a time. Being the last Kanzaki, I think I'll see if it's true. I've done my history homework, Allen. I am fully aware of who I am: Hitomi Kanzaki, last of the Kanzaki Clan. _

The year 2074

Dilandau yawned as his math teacher passed out the graded tests. As she passed him, he saw a glimpse of his twin's test paper. _C_. 'Ah, well, Van.' He thought. 'Better luck next time.' Then, his own test paper came. _D_.

"What the fuck? How did I get a D?" he asked out loud. The teacher, Miss. Ling, turned sharply to him.

"What was that, Mr. Fanel? Did I just hear a swear word coming out of your mouth?" she questioned.

"No, Miss. Ling." he groaned. Miss Ling had the good ears. She was keen on swearwords as well. Unfortunately, she was also extremely strict.

"Detention for swearing after school, Mr. Fanel." she said as the bell rang for lunch. Dilandau groaned again. Dilandau grabbed his bag and went to his locker. He was soon joined by Dilandau.

"How the fuck did I get a D?" he mimicked Dilandau in his best falsetto voice. Dilandau punched his locker with his fist.

"Screw her!" he shouted. Van smirked.

"Well, see you after school, Albino boy. That is, if you make it home..." he vaguely said before joining his group of jocks. Dilandau scowled. Van had gotten detention with Miss Ling so many times that it was normal to see him hanging around until five after school. Miss Ling gave the worst punishments one could've ever imagined in her classroom. It was rather sad to see innocent students one after another stay in her classroom doing the hardest math problems ever. Even the nerds shuddered at the thought of those unnerving problems. Dilandau, who had the now-ended luck to never get detention, was going to face one hundred math problems he'd never want to face.

It was easy for Van who somehow sneaked a calculator in Miss Ling's classroom. Perhaps it was why Van had so many friends. Van was in the 'in crowd'. Dilandau was punk who didn't fit in well with the society. But it didn't matter much; Dilandau hanged out with people from other schools mainly. Fact: Dilandau was an anti-social guy who many girls drooled over, but had never asked out in school. After school, he was the badboy of the town. Those who knew his reputation stayed away from him especially at night. But even being the leader of the infamous gang, the Dragon Slayers, didn't prepare him for the shock that he was to experience later that day.

By three thirty pm, life for Dilandau Fanel was a death-trap. He opened his locker, jammed his books in, and turned left to Miss Ling's classroom. As he turned the doorknob, he hesitated. He heard a voice, strong and feminine, coming out of the room. There was the sound of clashing swords, then a splatter of... something. Opening the door, he took a step in. And there, was Miss Ling, bloody and beheaded. A katana laid by her feet. Looking up, he saw a girl with honey-brown hair and emerald, green eyes which seemed to be burning. She wore a black tank top, a yellow jacket that covered her arms, and black jeans. One could say that she was hot, except for the fact that she held a katana on her hand. It was bloodied by, obviously, Miss Ling's blood. She glared at Dilandau, and beckoned him to come closer. He took a few steps forward.

"Since you've witnessed this incident, you are coming with me. Don't try to escape, or you will regret it." she walked towards the tissue box and started cleaning her sword with a tissue. Dilandau couldn't move. He had been in fights before, but had never murdered. This girl, probably the same age as he was, had done that. Glancing up at him, she said,

"So, who are you?" Dilandau hesitated before he answered.

"My name's Fujiwara Kudo." A dagger shot passed him.

"Don't lie," the girl warned him in a deadly voice. But Dilandau wasn't frightened. He knew that if the girl hadn't kill him yet, she wouldn't be doing it anytime soon.

"Thomas Stanley." he lied again. This time, a knife whizzed by his ear. The girl didn't look up from her cleaning.

"Fine. It's Dilandau Albatou." Dilandau suddenly said. He didn't know where he got the name Albatou from, but it sounded nice with his name. Dilandau Fanel would've just sounded like a lie.

He watched as the girl slowly looked up from her work.

"I'll buy that," she told him, "but I still think you're not being honest." Putting her sword in her sheath, the girl stood up. "How many people are still out there?" she asked.

"A lot more." Dilandau answered. The girl sat down on a desk.

"Lock the door," she instructed. "And sit down. We're gonna stay here until lot's of people are gone." Dilandau raised an eyebrow, but did what he what he was told to do. "Now that I know your name," the girl said. "I'll give you mine." She waited until he was on a chair. Then in said,

"_Watashi wa Kanzaki Hitomi desu_... And I came here to get my revenge on the one who called herself Leaping Tiger."


	3. No title hehe

"_Watashi wa Kanzaki Hitomi desu_... And I came here to get my revenge on the one who called herself Leaping Tiger."

Chapter Two: Story of Kanzaki Hitomi

Dilandau stifled a laugh.

"Hitomi Kanzaki? Leaping Tiger? Where'd you get those names from? Everyone with more than three I.Q points know that the last of the Kanzakis, died years ago."

Although he found it rather funny, Dilandau though that this girl, this crazy, murderous, girl was out of her mind. She glared at him coldly. Suddenly, a punch aiming for Dilandau's face appeared. But Dilandau, who had been in and out of fights like this one at bars before, was expecting it, and dodged out of the way just in time. He grabbed the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be Miss Ling's katana, and used it as a shield defend himself from this…Hitomi's wrath.

Blade met blade. Apparently, Hitomi had been expecting this. She quickly jumped into the air and landed on Miss Ling's desk. She looked ready for combat and the fire that was burning in her eyes seemed to invite Dilandau to a fight. 'Why not?' he asked himself as he quickly got up. He had been in tons of swordfights before. His uncle being a samurai of Fanelia and one of the world's greatest swordmasters brought a great advantage to this. The rush of adrenaline was boiling in his veins. He smirked. Steadying himself and nodding to Hitomi, he braced himself against the floor. What happened next was so fast Dilandau didn't even know what had hit him. The next thing he knew, he was clutching his face, which was bleeding ominously.

'My face, my face! My beautiful face!' he screamed silently in his head. Out loud, he wheeled around and faced Hitomi, who was wiping her blade with a Kleenex. "What did you try to do? Injure me? I though we were gonna have a common swordfight, not a real one."

"Those who oppose me will pay, sooner or later." Hitomi said in a soft voice. She looked up at him. "Your weakness is vanity and overestimation when it comes to fighting, Dilandau Albatou…or shall I say Fanel?" Dilandau froze slightly. Was this girl a stalker or something? How did she know that his looks were one of the things he valued most? And how did she know his name was Fanel? Hitomi continued.

"I have friends in places high and low. One of them happens to be a friend of yours, Dilandau. Really, I'm amazed at how little you know about your surroundings. For example, did you ever wonder why Gatti Smith disappeared for a long period of time? He's an assassin, Fanel. One of your friends is an assassin. And because we have been in missions together, I've heard countless tales of you. But I don't understand why he and the rest of his friends are so loyal to you; a person with two characters: one insane, confident, and arrogant. The other side of you seems to be so normal. You really are a strange person, Fanel."

Then, she glanced up at the clock, which was 4:30 pm.

"Do people usually stick around at this hour?" she asked Dilandau. He shook his head. By now, he had a piece of tissue to help stop the blood from bleeding too much. "Good." she concluded, and took Dilandau by the arm. "You're coming with me, Fanel."

"Why should I go with you? And secondly, why haven't you killed me yet?" he challenged. Hitomi sighed.

"One: I don't believe in killing the innocent. Two: You have the potential of becoming an assassin. Three: You've witnessed this act of assassination, I can't let you go, whether you like it or not. That's enough explanation for now." With that, she grabbed his arm, the one that wasn't holding the bloody piece of tissue, and half dragged him out of the school building and into the parking lot. When they reached a light blue Honda car, she let go of his arm, pulled out some car keys, and unlocked it. Dilandau climbed into the passengers' seat in front whereas Hitomi went into drivers' seat. When they were both in the car, Hitomi told Dilandau to open the compartment. When he did, a fist aid kit fell out. She took out a bandage.

"Let go of that tissue," she instructed. Dilandau did, but not without an "I can do it myself" growl. Hitomi laughed. Dilandau stared at her. One moment, she was colder than snow, next moment; she was a girl laughing without care.

"Fanel, you amuse me. You're letting me bandage you even you don't like it." Dilandau shook his head.

"You're weird," he stated. He leaned back in his seat, stroking his wound obsessively. Hitomi grinned at him, and then turned to the wheel. She started the car, and then drove out of the school. As he looked out of the window, Dilandau took one glance at the school, and knew that he wasn't going to be looking at it for another very long time. Not that he cared anyway.

"So, Hitomi, tell me about yourself." They had been driving for at least half an hour, neither speaking to each other. Dilandau, who had become rather bored of this decided to start a conversation.

"I though you knew all about the Kanzaki Clan, Fanel. Gatti tells me you had a small obsession with my family one year ago."

"How do I know you really are a Kanzaki?" he questioned. Hitomi mentally smiled. She liked people who never gave up. In a fluid motion, she took off a necklace that hung around her neck and handed it to him. Dilandau eyed it with curiosity. As traditional for the Kanzaki Clan, an assassin family, when a person turned six, they would receive a reddish-pink pendant. He was holding one now.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Hitomi asked as she turned a curve. Dilandau looked up from the pendant.

"I thought the last of the clan, Mariemeia Kanzaki died. How come you're still alive?" he asked. Hitomi gripped the steering wheel tightly and smirked.

"The whole reason I'm seeking my revenge is because she and the rest died. Mariemeia Kanzaki was my mother. She was murdered by a rather famous man, Allen Schezar. He killed her and my unborn brother in front of me when I was six. I don't know why he killed her. I have two hypotheses: it was because she was a Kanzaki or because of something else; something I wish to keep a secret. But he and the rest of the Blade Assassin Squad will pay. Just like Leaping Tiger; aka Miss Mao Ling. She was part of the squad and had helped Allen Schezar with the assassination. There are three more people I've been seeking for revenge for a time. You'll find out their names soon."

Dilandau looked out the window and then looked back at her. None of this information had come out in public. He had grown up thinking that Mariemeia Kanzaki was the last Kanzaki to live, that she never had children, and that she had decided to end her life one day.

Hitomi turned on a curve. Just a few more minutes, and they would be out of Lithe City, capital of Fanelia.

"Hitomi, where are we headed?" Dilandau asked. She replied without glancing at him.

"We're heading to my…friend's house. I'll be dropping you of there. Then I'll come back to pick you up." Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"What was the point of kidnapping me then?" he complained. Hitomi's eye twitched. Sure, she liked people who didn't give up easily, but Dilandau asked so many questions. She decided to answer a few more.

"Like I said, you have the potential of becoming an assassin. You've witnessed an act of assassination, and you don't have a place in Lithe City. It's all a day-to-day routine for you. A bit of adventure won't hurt, would it?

"Dilandau," Hitomi continued on, "Gatti tells me you have a split personality. Assassin training would help you focus. And if I have it correctly, there's not too much to train you with. Your father and uncle are samurais, aren't they?"

Dilandau nodded his head in agreement. "Hai," he said.

"Well, then we won't have to teach you how to hold a sword. Or will we?" Hitomi teased. Dilandau growled in annoyance. Of course they didn't! He was one of the best sword wielders of the school. The only reason Hitomi had won him in their little duel was because he had underestimated her; a mistake that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

"Tell me more about your friend." he said to her.

"She's a very experienced assassin." she answered. "Don't underestimate her, don't be rude to her, and most importantly, know that the only reason she will treat you harshly for the first few months is because she wants to test you. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good. But don't start complaining yet. We're almost at her house. She lives at the very edge of Lithe City." Dilandau smirked.

"You know what you said about me having a split personality?" he said.

"Hai," Hitomi answered.

"Well, you have one yourself. But unlike me, you sort of…melt into your other personality."

"Do I?"

"Yep. You were Miss Ice-Hearted when I first met you, but now your Miss Nice Person…well kind of."

"I believe it's called being shy." Hitomi said.

"Shy? You barely had a heart."

"And you do? Dilandau, you're as warm as a cold winter's night when you slip in your 'other' personality."

"True." Dilandau agreed. The last time he had gone into his nighttime personality, he had beaten the living crap out of a small boy who had accidentally thrown a baseball ball at him. He didn't regret it then, and he didn't regret it now. Suddenly, Hitomi swerved off the road and turned into the forest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, startled by the sudden rockiness of the road.

"I'm driving us to my friend's house. She lives in the middle of the forest." Dilandau raised an eyebrow. 'Oh great,' he thought. 'First assassins, then people who live in the middle of a forest. What's next? People who can go under water for more than five minutes?'

After a while of this rockiness, Hitomi slowly came to a halt and got out.

"Ride's over." she said. "The trail's too bumpy to carry on. I don't wanna damage my car. We're walking the rest of the way." Dilandau shrugged, got out of the car, and started walking with her. He checked his watch. It was 6:30. It had been two hours since he had left the place he called home. Strangely enough, it didn't feel like two hours. It felt like days and days. Maybe he was getting bored of being stuck with Hitomi, he thought.

After what felt like an hour of walking (and indeed, it was an hour of walking), Hitomi and Dilandau reached a huge mansion with a gate surrounding it. Dilandau stared at it in interest. 'Who would've ever thought of a mansion?' he asked himself. He had imagined the house as a shack. He fell out of musings when Hitomi tapped his shoulder and walked forward to the gate. She pressed a doorbell. Instantly, the gate opened, allowing the travelers to go in. When they did, an old woman with long, white, wispy hair dressed in a kimono came out. She had an elf-like appearance.

"Hitomi!" the old woman greeted. Hitomi ran forward and hugged the old woman.

"Sora!" Hitomi exclaimed. The old woman looked down at her and frowned.

"Are you eating enough?" she asked. "You're so thin. Even thinner than Yukari, and she's quite skinny…" Finally, after fussing about Hitomi's weight, she took notice of Dilandau.

"And who might you be?" she asked him.

"Sora, this is Dilandau Fanel. He'll be training with you, that is if you accept him."

"A Fanel?" Sora said pensively. "Very well, then. Introductions later, now is the time to eat." With that, she took them into the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Well ppl, that was chapter 3. like it? i had un writing it, but i have a feeling i could've added more. maybe nextime...

Kou Kepani : Kill Bill's good if u don't have anything agianst bloody revenges

Fellow: i've updated.

Sakura Shinguji -Albatou: dilly as a punk makes me drool 2! yay!

f-zelda: origianlly, it was supposed to be a VH fic. but wen i was posting this up, i was in my dilandau-obsessed mood, so i did a DH fic.

bandescafreak: do u think i should do a vampire fic after this? and i have 2 agree w/u. ive never seen a fic where dil and van r twins either.


End file.
